lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
ABC Medianet/Series Finale Date
"LOST" SERIES FINALE EVENT SET FOR SUNDAY, MAY 23 ON ABC Finale to Air on a Special Night, Sunday, May 23 from 9:00-11:00 p.m., ET, Preceded by a Recap Special from 8:00-9:00 p.m., ET Stephen McPherson, president, ABC Entertainment Group, today announced the "Lost" series finale date, airing as a primetime event on a special night on Sunday, May 23 from 9:00-11:00 p.m., ET. Preceding the finale will be a recap special from 8:00-9:00 p.m., ET. "Lost is an example of what happens when you put creativity above everything else, trust the creative vision, and take the risks required to be truly original," said McPherson. "It's a testament to staying true to the creative vision of one of the most iconic shows ever on television, and we're giving the producers an unprecedented opportunity to respect the fans and really satisfy the viewers with a spectacular conclusion." The critically acclaimed, hit drama premiered on September 22, 2004. The series was nominated for numerous awards and was a 2008 recipient of the prestigious Peabody Award, and awarded the 2005 Emmy and 2006 Golden Globe for Best Drama Series. At the end of its sixth and final season, "Lost" will have aired 114 episodes (121 episodic hours). Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse appeared on ABC's "Jimmy Kimmel Live" after "Lost's" season premiere on Tuesday, February 2 (12:05 a.m., ET) to discuss the upcoming season. Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, leaving 48 passengers alive and stranded on a remote island in the South Pacific. The survivors include a diverse group of people from different walks of life -- a doctor, an escaped fugitive, a con man, an Iraqi interrogator, a married Korean couple and a man formerly confined to a wheelchair who is now inexplicably healed. As the castaways attempt to get home, flashbacks (and forwards) illuminate their troubled lives before and after the crash, as the island that they find themselves stranded on begins to slowly reveal its mysterious nature. Faith, reason, destiny and free will all clash as the island offers opportunities for both corruption and redemption... but as to its true purpose? That's the greatest mystery of all. "Lost" stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Ken Leung as Miles, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Terry O'Quinn as Locke and Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana. "Lost" was created by Jeffrey Lieber and J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof. Abrams, Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Jean Higgins, Elizabeth Sarnoff, Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Jack Bender and Carlton Cuse serve as executive producers. "Lost," which is filmed entirely on location in Hawaii and premiered on September 22, 2004, is from ABC Studios. For more information on "Lost," visit ABC.com ABC Media Relations: Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676 / Erin Felentzer (818) 460-6642 Photography and video available at www.abcmedianet.com. Photography request line (818) 460-6611. Category:ABC Medianet